Delia's wild fun
by WitChan
Summary: Delia encounters a wild, yet horny Arcanine on the way home, and the two hit it off.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon and its characters.

A beautiful woman, Delia Ketchum, headed home with groceries. On her way there, a wild Arcanine appeared, and he surprised Delia. "Oh, my. You scared me," Delia touched the left side of her chest. The Arcanine leered at Delia, wanting a piece of her.

"I don't have a Pokemon or two for you to play with. I'll go home and put my groceries in the kitchen, then I'll come back here with a few Pokemon," Delia said, then she continued on. The Arcanine leaped towards Delia, facing her again. "I've already told you man, I'll be back," Delia walked away from the Arcanine, but he blocked her. Delia sighed, being a bit annoyed by the Arcanine.

"What do you want, man? You hungry? If so, then here. You can have all of it," Delia handed the Arcanine her groceries, but the Arcanine slapped it off her. His paw touched Delia's breasts, being horny. She blushed, smiling at him. "Now I know why you stopped me," Delia said deeply, feeling a bit horny herself.

She took her skirt off, then her panties. "Let me blow you, baby," Delia said, and she gets on her knees. Arcanine walked under her. Grabbing the Arcanine's big penis, she put it in her mouth and sucked it, closing her eyes. Arcanine moaned and so did Delia. Creeping her right hand to his balls, she squeezed them. A bit of saliva came out of her mouth, reaching to her chin, then it hit her legs.

She never did this to a Pokemon before and this was her first time. She recently did to male humans like she dirty slut she was and she fucked them, too. Anyway, she jerked Arcanine's penis as she continued on, her other hand tightened the balls.

Opening her eyes, she looked in each direction and didn't see anyone, much to her relief. She closed them, then she sucked Arcanine's erection faster. She wanted to taste Arcanine's cum and swallowed it, so that's why she did it. The Arcanine came, squirting loads of sperm inside Delia's mouth. Delia got off his dick, then she swallowed it.

"Mmmm... delicious," Delia said, facing Arcanine as he moved back a little. She spread her cute legs and said, "Lick that dirty cunt of mine and do it good.

Doing as told, the Arcanine reached towards Delia's pussy and licked it. Moaning again, she went under her shirt to reach the bra. She then toyed with her own nipples, pinching them. "Yes, oh yes. Shit, man. That feels so good. Your tongue feels so hot," Delia commented, enduring Arcanine's fast licking as much as she can. She licked her lips in circles, then she bit the bottom one.

"Make me cum, baby," Delia accented softly. "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes. Fuck, I fucking love this shit. I love getting eaten up like this. Oh, god. This kinda reminds me when two men licked the shit out of my pussy and ass. What an awesome day that was."

Delia finally made an orgasm, the love juices squirted on Arcanine's lips. He wiped it off, and Delia bend down. "Fuck me doggy style, baby," Delia ordered, and the Arcanine was happy to hear that. Delia gasped loudly as the Arcanine jammed his cock in her ass. He then fucked her.

"Fuck, it feels so tight!" Delia exclaimed. She squeezed her hands. Those big titties of hers went back and forth as Arcanine banged her fast. "Shit. Shit. I can handle this. I can fucking handle that big dong of yours. I bet the ones you fucked told you to stop earlier, huh? Well, I'm telling you to keep going and speed up!"

Hearing Delia, he screwed her ass a lot faster, feeling extremely excited. A bit of blood spilled out of Delia's asshole. "Fuck, it hurts, but it's worth it!"

A bit of time passed as Arcanine did the same thing, since Delia didn't tell him to stop yet. "Now fuck my pussy!" Delia said, and Arcanine switched holes. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" Delia screamed, making more loud noises. Like her ass, her pussy bled a little. She didn't care about that. All she cared about was her dirty activity between her and Arcanine.

"I hope you cum again!"

The thrusting went on and on until the Arcanine came inside Delia's bleeding vagina and stopped. "Thank you... I needed that..." Delia turned around and patted Arcanine's head. She then kissed his nose and he licked her. "I think I had enough for today. We can do it here again tomorrow."

Delia grabbed her panties and skirt, then put them back on. The Arcanine fled off and Delia grabbed her grocery bag. She slowly walked off to head home, rubbing her sore ass.

The End


End file.
